


Earthbender Stuff

by FerrousKyra



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Crack, F/F, Gen, sometimes you just get a dumb idea & have to write it, teeny-tiny leetle ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra
Summary: "'So this,' Rangi gestures with her hand at the other woman sprawled out on the ground 'is normal Earthbender stuff?'"
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Earthbender Stuff

"Kyoshi," Rangi asks from above. "What are you doing?"

"Uh. Earthbender stuff." Kyoshi replies _very_ confidently.

"Earthbender stuff?" she echos. "So this," Rangi gestures with her hand at the other woman sprawled out on the ground "is normal Earthbender stuff?"

"Totally." Very convincing.

"So you didn't forget to stretch. You just felt like taking a dirt bath. Because you're an Earthbender."

"Exactly. I can't believe you'd accuse me of not stretching. I don't even know why you brought it up. Should I ask if you've stretched anytime you feel like sunbathing?"

"Kyoshi, I have never once seen an Earhbender do this."

"Well, maybe it's an Avatar thing. We have a very strong connection with our native element."

"Uh-huh."

"Would you question Kuruk for wanting to swim?"

"I imagine that I'd question literally every decision Kuruk would make."

Kyoshi resists the urge to ask if Rangi questions every one of _her_ decisions. Instead, she says nothing. Neutral _jing_.

"So if I made you do 50 hot-squats right now, you wouldn't cramp?"

"Please no, _Sifu_."

**Author's Note:**

> Story Time!  
> So when my sister & I got RoK, I made a promise to myself that I would not re-read it until after she finished it. That was about a year ago now & she has yet to do so. When we got SoK, I decided to loop that in too. I have since broken that vow.
> 
> Anyways, this is a long-winded way to say I've just re-read SoK & this is the first fic I've written that wasn't me vaguely remembering 2 books I binged over the course of 2 days each, several months beforehand. I hope it's a little truer to the characters. It is crack tho. <3
> 
> ~~I still haven't re-read RoK & it's killing me.~~


End file.
